1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical method for detecting error in shape. By this method, fine error in three-dimensional shape on the surface of an object can be inspected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Highly accurate machining of parts techniques is frequently required, and the accuracy of machining has been improved. In general, the measurement of the shapes of those parts is performed by using a three dimensional coordinates measurement instrument, but it takes time to take measurement using this instrument, making it unsuitable as an instrument of inspection for the quality control of products in a mass-production.